Pancakes
by timewalker05
Summary: I was having a bad day, so I wrote a fluffy little Chuck story to cheer me up. Breakfast from inside Chuck's head.


Author's Note: I've been having a rough day. I needed to escape for a couple minutes and what better way than a fluffy little Chuck story. Here you go.

Pancakes

Sniff. Sniff. Sniff. That's bacon. Awesome won't let us have bacon. He says it bad for the arteries, as if I care. I'm 28 and therefore still invincible. Wait. Ellie and Awesome are off on their honeymoon. Ironically, to Hawaii.

So why do I smell bacon? What burglar breaks in and cooks bacon? Sniff. Sniff. And pancakes. I'm sure I smell pancakes. Dad. If it's pancakes, it must be Dad. A little late on the whole pancake thing, but better late than never.

Stretch. Yawn. Seven o'clock. Better hurry up and shower so I can get to… Wait. No more Buy More. The Buy More is no more. Heh, heh. That was pretty clever, even if I do say so myself, which I do. And which I did. I think Ellie was so caught up in the whole 'no more' part that she missed the pun.

Ugh. Pun. Reminds me of Roarke. 'Just think. The last thing you hear will be that horrible pun.' To think, I once worshiped that guy. I wonder what will happen to his company now? Oh well. Not my concern. It's not like I could get another job there, after the whole NextExpo thing. That really did suck.

Sniff. That bacon does smell good. Let's see. It's just Dad. He won't mind t-shirt and boxers. Scratch. Scratch. Yawn. Feels good to have the day off. Better enjoy it while I can. I have a feeling that Beckman is going to have us running around like the proverbial rats on a wheel real soon.

Shuffle. Shuffle. "Good morning, Dad. Breakfast smells…" Oh God. That's not Dad. That's…

"Good morning Chuck." Beautiful woman alert! Oh God, she's so pretty. And she's cooking! Wait! I'm in my underwear! Oh shi…"

"I'll be right back." Run down the hall. Mirror. Damn. I look like crap. Shower? No time. Breakfast will be cold. Besides, I said 'right back.' Okay. At least brush the teeth. Morning breath bad.

Okay. Clean teeth. Sweats. I've gotta have some clean sweats here somewhere. Sniff. Oh, lord no. I really need to do laundry. Sniff. Okay, these aren't too bad.

"Chuck! Your breakfast is ready!"

What's she doing here? She wasn't here last night. I mean, I would have remembered that. Okay. Mirror check. Run the hands through the hair. Damn. It's making funny animal shapes. Ellie was right. I should have gotten a haircut before the wedding. There just wasn't time.

"Come on, son! Sarah made pancakes." Dad! Dad's still here and he's eating Sarah's pancakes. My pancakes. Okay. Screw it. It's not like Sarah hasn't seen me in the mornings before. Not like that, of course; more's the pity. Well, sort of in Barstow. I really do need to kill Morgan for that, even though I guess he did kind of save our lives. But what a way to go.

"Chuck! Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, Sarah, be right there!" Okay. Deep breath. It's just Sarah. Yeah, just Sarah. Just the most incredible, kick ass woman in the whole world. And she's making me pancakes!

"Good morning, Sarah. Good morning, Dad."

"Hey, son. What a nice surprise, huh? Sarah came over this morning to make us breakfast."

"Good morning, Chuck. Blueberry pancakes and bacon okay?"

"Okay, Sarah? They smell delicious. How did you get to be such a Martha Stewart?"

"I told you before, I've versatile."

"This one's a keeper, son. Any woman who can cook like this…"

Okay, don't freak out. Dad is telling me to go for it with Sarah. Have they been talking? Does he know something I don't? I mean, clearly she can't go off with Bryce now. Bryce. Damn. Now I'm starting to get choked up. Just sit down and eat your pancakes, Bartowski. Overanalyzing everything is what got you in trouble in the first place.

Oh, sweet mother! These are delicious! How did she learn to cook so well? "Sarah, these are wonderful." Oh, there's that smile. What a smile.

Oh. A knock at the door. "I'll get it."

"No, you and your Dad eat. That'll be Casey. I invited him over for breakfast."

Great. Breakfast with Sarah and we have an audience. Why can't I ever catch a break? Maybe we can talk later when I help her with the dishes. Yeah. A nice domestic moment to talk about… stuff.

"Good morning, Mr. Bartowski. Morning, Chuck."

"Hey, Casey."

"Good morning, John. It's good to see you again."

"You, too, sir. Walker, those pancakes smell great. And bacon?"

"Yeah, Casey. Sit down. I'll get you a plate."

"Come on, Sarah, you shouldn't be waiting on us. You need to sit down and eat, too."

"Thanks, Mr. Bartowski."

"Sarah, I told you to call me 'Stephen'."

He wants Sarah to call him Stephen! That is so cool. I am so glad Dad likes Sarah. But of course, how could you not? What's not to love? Oh, and these pancakes are so good. I better get some more before Casey hogs them all. I've seen him eat.

Uh oh. Dad's getting that look. That, 'time to say something important' look.

"Sarah, Casey. I want to thank you for all you've done for my son the last two years. I know I didn't always trust you, and for that I apologize. You've done a tremendous job for Charles and I won't forget that."

Okay. Casey's blushing. Don't laugh. He'll kill you.

"It was an honor, sir. After all you've done for your country; it was the least we could do for you."

"It was our pleasure, really, Mr. Bartowski… Stephen." Oh! Oh! Sarah's smiling at me when she says that! Maybe she really means it!

"Come on, everyone. Eat. It's going to get cold."

Sigh. What a great morning. My life may be going to hell in a hand basket after this, but for now? This is what it's all about.


End file.
